1. Field of Invention.
This invention relates to coupling structures for connecting adjacent sections of floor coverings.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
It is a common practice to provide floor coverings for public walking areas such as in office buildings. It is desirable to have floor covering sections connected in such a manner that they may be rolled up for cleaning purposes.
A prior art structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,384 issued June 14, 1977 to G. F. Bartlett wherein spaced rails form the portions of a mat and the same being coupled by rotatably engaged coupling members.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,628 dated May 7, 1974 to Kenneth H. Belts, rigid elongated rails are shown joined together by flexible strips having projecting ears fitting into and being retained by adjacent slots of said rails.
U.S. Pat. No. Re. 32,061 dated Jan. 7, 1986 and issued to Chester W. Ellingson, Jr. discloses a coupling member having a web separating a pair of rod members for rotatable engagement of an adjacent pair of floor covering sections.